Behind the Forbidden door
by scbuckeyegirl
Summary: Hey! I have been watching season 2 and decided to write a story that just came to me! Hope you like and I love reviews!
1. The Door

The black door in the back of the room. Skye stared at it everyday that she was in that room. She had never been past that door. She had no idea what was behind it. Every time anyone brought it up, Coulson would dismiss it as though the question wasn't asked. Skye was dying to know what was behind that door.

It had been 2 years since the fall of SHIELD. Skye had come to the team last year. She was not there at the time that everything went down. She was still in training at the academy. Anything that had happened to the team she joined, that was only in the minds of the people involved and of course, Director Fury. Or rather, Ex-Director Fury. Agent Coulson had become director after the fall of SHIELD. He was hesitant to let anyone on the team after all that had happened, especially Skye, she was an ex-hacker/con. He took a chance anyways, which was unheard of these days. He must have saw something in her, that drew him to trust her.

At the moment, The team was working on a case that involved one of those weird non-human things, as Skye called them. Everyone tried to explain to her what the real name of them was, but she wasn't paying any attention.

They were following a lead. It was midnight on a friday night, everyone had decided to turn in.

"Goodnight Skye." Trip stated, walking backwards. He ran into a support pole and fell down.

Laughing Skye stated, "Goodnight Trip."

"Well, goodnight Skye. You have a good night and weekend." The science twins stated. At the same time, that was weird. Sometimes, Skye thought that those two were the weird non-human things. She hasn't quite figured them out yet though.

She smiled tentatively, "Goodnight guys."

Skye was alone with her thoughts now. These were the times that made her miss her van. The coziness, the tight spots. Some people are claustrophobic, not Skye. She'd rather be in a tight place, in fact when she is out in the open it's hard for her to breathe sometimes. Skye looked up from her phone and that door came into sight. The forbidden door. " _What is in that door?_ " Skye thought to herself. She decided to figure it out. That door had been mocking her since the day she walked through the hatch of the BUS.

Before she could stop herself, she looked around and walked up to it. She sized it up, it was actually smaller than it looked from a distance. Again, she looked around behind her to see if she saw anyone or anything, then she slowly opened the door.

There was a staircase, with a light at the bottom of it. It took all the courage that she had in her, to climb down those stairs.

When she got to the end, she froze. There was nothing. there was a single light on the ceiling and then a holo-wall. It wasn't clear, it was black. You couldn't see what was behind it. Skye turned around and looked behind her. Then she started towards the wall. She had to find the button that would make that wall see-through.

Skye started moving around and looking around. She finally found a button on the opposite wall. She was hesitant to push it, but she did anyways.

* * *

The wall cleared to reveal a room. There was a cot, a sink, and a toilet. That's it. It was a prison cell. It was occupied though. There was a tall guy standing in the middle of the room. He black hair and a black go-tee. He was dressed in gray prison clothes. Skye moved slowly towards the clear wall. The guy stayed quiet and just stared at her.

After what felt like forever, he finally spoke, "Your name?"

Skye stayed quiet. She didn't know what to do or say. Coulson is obviously trying to keep this guy hidden, "Who are you?"

"I believe I asked you first." He stated.

"Yes, but see there's a difference here. You are in prison and I don't know why. So, I will not hand over my name."

The guy just stared at her for awhile, before he answered, "My name is Ward. Grant Ward. I'm surprised Coulson hasn't explained that to you. In fact, I'm surprised you are even allowed down here." Ward saw the expression she made when he mentioned the word allowed. He smiled, "Ohh. You aren't are you?"

What this guy didn't know is that Skye had heard that name before. She was trying to figure out where though. Then it came to her, "You are the best spy to ever live!"

Ward just stared at her, "Huh?"

Skye pointed at him, "Yes. I heard about you at the academy. You can shoot a guy without even looking and hit him. You can disable anything that you get your hands on AND you can hide anywhere and not be seen. We are taught your skills at operations!"

Ward crossed his arms, he just stared at her dumbfounded.

"So," Skye started, pulling up a chair, "What did you do?"

"You really shouldn't be down here." Ward stated, pulling up his chair.

"You let me worry about that, Ward."

Again Ward just stared at this girl. He took her in. Her long brown hair, her her brown eyes. Along with the color, Ward saw something in her eyes that he once had. Dedication and determination. This girl had the dedication and determination it takes to become a SHIELD agent. He missed it. He wished that he could show the team that he wasn't the guy that they knew a few months ago. He's done everything they asked. He gave up all HYDRA information to them, including bases and protocols. With HYDRA there was really only one protocol, shoot.

Ward heard something that pulled him out of his thoughts. It was Skye, she was staring at him, "What did you do to get in here?"

"You don't need to know that."

"I'll just find out." She stated, challenge in her eyes.

"No you won't." Ward crossed his arms and had a smirk on his face.

"And why won't I."

"Because in order for you to find out, that would mean that you would have to ask Coulson. And if you asked Coulson, then he would know that you were down here, which you are not supposed to."

"Wow….you're good."

"Afterall, I am the best spy at operations."

Skye laughed.

"You know I could help you become a better agent." Ward stated.

"And what makes you think I am not a good agent. I was top of my class thank you very much."

"Knowing the stuff is one thing, practicing it is another. Plus, you are down here, that's against the rules."

Skye stared at him, "I don't know. I have no idea who you are."

"You do from the academy. That's the only person you need to know." He smiled.

She stared at him for a good few minutes, before answering, "Okay. I guess it will be fun. And I have no idea what you did, so let's keep it that way, k?"

"Hey I'm down for that. Oh one thing before you go, there are security cameras in every corner of this room, might want to fix the footage."

She should have thought of that. Skye's eyes got big, "Thanks!" She stated as she ran up the stairs to fix the footage.


	2. Below the Door

Over the course of the next few weeks Skye had gone down to the basement to meet up with Agent Ward. He taught her things, like more self-defense and how to hold up under constant questions. It was really working out especially when the team asked her why she looked like she hadn't slept in days. She just said that she hasn't been using enough make-up. That excuse seemed to work.

An hour before Skye was supposed to go visit Ward, the team came down to the tech lab.

"Hello Skye." Simmons stated.

"Hey Simmons. What's up?"

"Oh the team and I were bored so we figured we were going to come down and visit you! We brought snacks."

Skye looked at the clock. She had an hour before she had to go down to the basement, but she couldn't give away the fact that she snuck down there every night, "Oh. Okay sure. Whatcha got?" Skye asked, looking for the snacks. Trip dropped a box on the table next to her and handed her a water bottle. She looked through the box and decided on pretzels.

"Did you finish your reports for last night's mission?" Coulson asked.

"Oh, Yeah!" Skye looked around her desk for the files, " Here you go." She said handing them to him.

"Listen that was a tough mission. HYDRA is really stepping up their game." Trip stated.

"Yeah it's rough out there. They have highly trained people along with inhumans. It's just great." Hunter said.

Trip scoffed at his sarcasm.

"I wonder what that's like?" Hunter said.

"Shut up Hunter." Trip stated stepping up to Hunter.

"Hey! No fighting in the tech lab. If you guys want to go at each other then take it to the training rooms." Skye exclaimed.

Trip and Hunter stared at each a little more before backing down. They each went to separate sides of the lounge area. In the tech lab there was a lounge area, there were couches and chairs and a coffee table. The team comes down there after a long mission, just to hang out and recuperate.

Skye stared at the clock wishing that it would move slower. She was supposed to be downstairs soon. If she didn't get down there Ward would have her head on a stick. Maybe he'd understand though. She was trapped upstairs afterall.

"What do you think Skye?" She heard Simmons ask her.

"Oh. Huh?" Skye asked.

"We were talking about getting a smoothie bar down here. " Simmons stated.

"Oh! That would be great." Skye tried stop save herself.

"You okay girl?" Trip asked, touching her shoulder. She winced.

Two days ago Ward was teaching her how to do a sideways kick. It's hard when he isn't out of his cell, so when she tried to mimic what he was doing she fell on her side and hit her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That mission just took a lot out of me." She made up an excuse.

"Is your shoulder okay?" Simmons asked getting up.

Skye got up, "I'm fine."

"Simmons stopped for a minute, "You winced when Trip put his hand on your shoulder.

"Oh. I didn't realize. I'm fine really."

Simmons started moving towards her again. Simmons flashed a look at Mac.

Mac grabbed Skye from behind and moved over her sleeve. HE saw the big bruise on her shoulder.

"It was from the mission last night, geez guys. Everyone gets hurt on a mission."  
"Skye," Coulson stated, "You were running back end. You weren't in combat."

"Yeah, I fell in the van." Skye again, made up an excuse. A terrible one at that. I think her and Ward needed to work on questioning more.

The team just stared at her, "Guys, seriously I am fine."

"Fine." Simmons stated, dropping onto the couch.

"Alright. I have some work to do. I am still trying to decrypt this hard drive that Mac retrieved last night. It's pretty tough."

"Oh then we will leave you to it then." Coulson stated.

"Thanks guys." She smiled.

Once everyone left she waited about five minutes, then put a hold on the camera footage so it wouldn't see her going downstairs at all. After she put the hold on, she moved downstairs.

She saw Ward pacing, "Uh, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah." He stopped pacing.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" Skye insisted.

"I think that they are going to be moving me." He stated.

"No. They can't do that. Ward what did you do that was so bad?"

"Remember how we agreed to not know that?"

Skye nodded, "Yes."

Ward nodded, "Keep it that way."

Skye just stared at him.

Ward broke the silence by saying, "Are you ready?"

"No. I'm not up for training today. We had a hard mission and I'm pretty sure that I dislocated my shoulder when I fell the other night."

"You went on a mission last night? You didn't tell me that."

"I was just running backend. They didn't put me in the field."

"I thought you were a specialist?" Ward asked.

"I am, but I am a hacker first."

Ward nodded.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"No I'm not, but I will deal with it."

"Ward." Skye moved up to the wall and put her hand on it.

Ward just stared at her. It had only been a few weeks since they met, but Ward just couldn't stop staring at her.

"Look it's going to be okay. I have no idea what you did or why, but I know that it is going to be okay."

Skye heard the door open at the top of the stairs. Her eyes got wide. She hurriedly hit the button to make the wall go back to black and she hid in the shadows.

The person that came down the stairs was not who Skye had expected. It was Fitz.

He came in front of the wall and stared at it. Then he hit the button to see Ward standing right where Skye had left him, "Fitz?"

"You ruined me." Fitz stated.

"I know. I am sorry. And I hav-" Ward couldn't breathe. Fitz had dropped the oxygen levels in the room.

"I want you to feel what it feels like to have all the oxygen deprived from you."

Ward was starting to turn blue, "FITZ!" Coulson yelled running down the stairs. He grabbed the pad from Fitz's hands and turned up the oxygen levels, Ward dropped to the ground and started breathing deeply. Coulson made the wall go black again.

"Fitz what were you thinking?"

"You have no idea what it's like Coulson. To have everything taken from you. It's all because of him. And you keep him in our basement. Why don't you just let him be taken by the government. Let them deal with him!"

"We need him, Fitz. He is giving up all the information he knows about HYDRA."

Skye let out a gasp. She quickly put her hand over her mouth to silence herself. Fitz and Coulson didn't hear her.

"FItz just go upstairs I will deal with you later."

Fitz ran up the stairs. Once he was gone and Coulson heard the door slam shut, he turned the wall back.

Ward was still on the ground, but he seemed to be breathing normally now.

"You see what you've done?"

"Coulson I have no idea how many times I have told you I am sorry and that you can ask me anything. I have proved on more than one occasion that the information I gave you is right and true."

"Doesn't change the fact that you are half the reason that HYDRA took over SHIELD. You are a traitor Ward, and you always will be." Coulson turned the wall black and he walked up the stairs. Once he was gone, Skye hit the button on the wall. He was standing now. He just stared at her.

"Skye." He said.

She held up her hand, "Don't. Nothing you can say will change anything about this."

"I know." He stated.

"I will not be coming down anymore."

"Sk-" He was cut off by the wall turning black.


	3. Something's Wrong with Skye

Skye did just as she promised. She steered clear of the door for a long time. She steered clear of the tech lab as much as she could. I guess it was somewhat her fault she got hurt. She trusted someone that was locked away in a basement. She should have known better.

* * *

The team noticed a change in Skye. The tech lab used to be the place that was her safe haven. Now she just sat in her quarters and used her laptop in there only coming out when they had a mission. Fitz noticed it more than anything. She had started acting like that after he had a blow up on Ward, but how would she know that it happened. Coulson wouldn't tell anyone. Fitz didn't even tell his other half.

One day the team started talking about how much Skye had changed.

"I just don't know what her problem is." Fitz stated.

"Fitz, I don't think it is anything to worry about." Simmons reassured him.

"I don't know. She isn't the usual Skye that we all know and love."

"Let's go talk to her. She if she will tell us anything."

The rest of the team nodded in agreement. They all followed FitzSimmons to Skye's quarters. FItz knocked on the door and about 10 seconds later Skye answered. She looked awful. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, she had on wrinkled sweatpants and sweatshirt. She had on glasses. The team didn't even know she wore glasses. When they looked past her, she had her laptop on a bed which wasn't made at all. Now, the team was worried about her. Not only because of her appearance, but because even though Skye was a messy person she had this thing to where if her bed was not being used then it had to be made. Period.

"Hello skye", Simmons stated, "We were wondering if you wanted to come downstairs with us for awhile?"

Skye just stared at them blankly.

"We were going to make food and watch a movie."

Again, Skye just kept on staring at them blankly

"A;right, Skye. What's wrong?" Coulson finally said, "The team knows something is up."

This time Skye answered, "Nothing. I'm fine"

"You are not fine, girl." Trip stated, "Your hair and clothes are a mess. We didn't even know you wore glasses and most of all your bed isn't made. You have been avoiding the tech lab and us for days. What's wrong?"

"You guys are saying that I am upset or something is wrong based on my appearance and my room's appearance?"

"We are professionals at this." May spoke up.

"Look, we know something is wrong," Mac says, "If you won't tell us, then we will be forced to figure it out."

"We can't have a compromised agent on our team." Coulson states. There is a long pause, too long, "If you don't tell us, you will be forced to take a leave of absence. We just have too much of an important mission to have a compromised agent."

Skye stared at every single one of them, then slammed the door. They heard a lock.

"I'll fill out the paperwork." Coulson said walking away, loud enough for Skye to hear.

* * *

Skye just sat in her room. She ignored all Coulson's threats to suspend her. She didn't care. The thing is though is she has no idea why she was so upset. She barely even knew Ward. All he was was the guy in the basement. He was a great spy. He helped her. But then he was nice to her, he cared about her. The look in his eyes when she found out wasn't a look of regret, it was a look of sorrow because he knew she was leaving. That's why he wouldn't tell her because she was going to leave and she did.

Skye heard a rustling outside her door. When she looked at it there were papers being slid underneath of it. She got up and walked over to them.

They were suspension papers. Coulson was really doing it. He was really suspending her. Skye opened the door, "Are you serious!?"

Coulson was shocked. The entire team was standing there, "You want to tell us what is bothering you?"

Skye thought for a moment. She stepped forward, grabbed a pen from his jacket and signed the bottom of the paper, "See you in a week." With that she closed the door.


	4. Suspension

It's been a week. A week since Skye was suspended. She thought it would be easy to forget Ward. She would come back perfectly fine and normal. She would go back to being Agent Skye, but now that she is gone all she can think about is Ward. She's tried everything. She has tried reading, listening to music, going jogging with really loud music. Even in her sleep she dreams about him.

It was the tuesday after Skye had left, she was sitting on her couch and watching TV trying to not think about SHIELD. She has been debating with herself whether or not she wants to hack into SHIELD's database and find out what Ward really did.

While Skye was sitting on her couch, her phone rang. Without looking away from the TV, she picked it up and answered it without looking to see who it was, "Hello?"

There was nothing on the other end.. She couldn't hear anything. She knew there was someone there though, "Hello?" Skye asked again.

"Skye?" A male voice said on the other line.

"Ward?" Skye asked.

"Hi."

"How did you get my number? Wait, how did you get a phone?"

"Yeah, see I kind of broke out."

"Oh my gosh what?"

"No," Ward laughed, "They are finally starting to come around to the fact that I am telling the truth about everything."

"So, they gave you a phone? That doesn't make sense."

"Look, just hear me out."

"Ward I don't want to. Why would I?"

"I didn't lie to you. You told me not to tell you what I did, so I didn't."

"Look Ward, what do you want?" Skye asked.

"I want you to hear the story about why I had to do what I did.. Just when you come back to the base, just come downstairs and I will tell you everything."

All Skye did was hang up the phone.

* * *

Skye came back to the base three days after the phone call. She has done her best to forget about it. The first thing she did was go up to Coulson's office to apologize.

Skye tentatively knocked on his door, "Coulson?"

"Yes?"

"Sir, I just want to apolo-"

"No need. Even though I have no clue what happened, let's just forget it. I have things I need to do."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"We had a prisoner downstairs. He escaped a few days ago. We are currently trying to locate him."

"What did he do?"

"You know Garrett?"  
"Yeah."

"He was Garrett's partner. He took orders from Garrett."  
"So wait. He was part of the reason SHIELD's fell?"

"Yes. We are trying to locate him. You got any ideas?"

"Well I can check all the cameras and phone lines in the area. He had to of called someone or went somewhere around here."

"Do that. I want him found. Dead or alive."

Skye left and went down to her lab.

"Skye!" She was hugged almost immediately.

"HEy SImmons."

"Did you hear? Ward escaped."

"Wait Ward? As in GRant Ward. He was the prisoner?"  
"You don't know him?"

"We learned about him at the academy," Skye informed, "He is only one of the best SHIELD'S agents ever."

"Yeah, he was on our team. He…" Simmons trailed off.

"Simmons? Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah." Simmons stated., "Welcome back Skye."

With that Simmons left. Skye sat down at her computer to look for Ward. It took her awhile, but 2 hours later she had a lead. A cell phone ping. She called Coulson down to the lab and everyone came.

"Did you find something?" Coulson asked.

"Yes. There is a cell phone ping."

"Where?" Mac asked.

"Here."

"Wait, what?"

"Here in this building. It is literally like 50 feet away."

"He's near." Coulson whispered.

Skye had no idea why he was whispering now, if it was Ward, which is undoubtedly was, then he would have already heard their conversation.

"Ward! Come out now."

"Are you going to shoot me?" They heard from behind a nearby wall.

"No."

"You're lying."

"Even if we were, you'd be too good. You can dodge bullets.

WArd came out with a weapon drawn. He was in his prison outfit anymore. He was in jeans, combat boots, and a jacket. HIs face was freshly shaven and most of his wounds had healed.

"Listen You guys have to hear me out." Ward stated.

"Why would we do that?"

"Because I am not the traitor that you all see me as."

"What? You helped betray SHIELD'S."

"ACtually no he didn't." Fury came out from behind the same wall.

"Sir?" Coulson asked.


	5. Finale

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! So I know these have been short, but that's all I really planned to do. So this is the LAST chapter of the series. I am trying to finish up a lot of my stories because I have so many unfinished and it's harder than expected! Thanks for following this story review and let me know what you thought of it overall!**

 **-S**

* * *

"Coulson, can I speak to you in your office?"  
"Yes, sir."

Back in Coulson's office, the three men all stared at each other.

"Listen," Fury started, "I have had Ward on undercover duty for awhile now. I purposefully suggested him to you Coulson. I knew he could get close to this mission."

"What about him dropping FitzSimmons into the ocean. Fitz has permanent brain damage."

"I knew that they would survive and find a way out." Ward stated.

"Listen, Coulson. I am reassigning Ward back to your team."

"What?" Coulson exclaimed, "You have got to be kidding me."

"He is not a threat Coulson. I figured you of all people would understand."

Coulson thought for a minute. He did understand, but what would bringing Ward back mean for the team. No one would trust him, "No one would trust Ward."

"That's why he has to earn it back. You know he would." Fury stated.

Again, Coulson thought about it. If Fury is telling him this, then he has to trust him.

Coulson extended his hand to Ward, "Welcome back Ward." Ward shook his hand.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Case files are down in the lab with our new agent, Skye."

Ward nodded and went downstairs to find Agent Skye.

"Agent Skye?" Ward stated when he approached her.

She looked up from what she was looking at, when she saw him she quickly grabbed the file she was looking at and put it under her laptop.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Coulson said that you have the upcoming files?" Ward stayed away from her.

"Right. You are joining the team?" Skye asked.

"Yes. Just rejoined."

"Do you have transfer papers?" She asked.

This girl was smart, Ward thought, "No I don't."

Skye eyed him, then she picked up her phone and called someone.

"Hey, is Agent Ward joining the team?" She listened for a moment, "Yes, sir." She hung up the phone and turned to Ward, "The upcoming files are over there." She pointed to a bulletin board, "Pick one to study."

"Thanks." Ward picked one and left without saying anything else.

She watched him go

Later that night, Skye couldn't sleep so she went down to the kitchen to get some water. She usually had a water bottle on her nightstand, but she forgot to grab one before bed that night. She also left her phone downstairs anyways. She got to the doorway and saw Ward sitting at the island. His back was turned to her and he was staring at a wall with a file in front of him. The file wasn't open. He just stared at the wall.

Skye sat in the doorway for a little bit longer trying to figure out what is wrong with him. After a while of not being able to she moved further into the kitchen.

"Hey." She stated walking to the fridge.

Ward looked startled. He had no idea anyone was here. He quickly wiped underneath his eye, but Skye didn't see that motion, "What are you doing up?" He asked closing his file and leaning forward on his arms. Skye did a once over on him. He had taken off his jacket to reveal a plain gray t-shirt underneath. He still had some cuts on his hands. She moved to look at his face. He was smirking, but she could tell something was bothering him because his eyes were a little puffy. Something was wrong and Skye was determined to find out what it was.

"You know. Couldn't sleep. I also left my phone down here. Have you seen it?" Skye looked around the kitchen.

"Yeah." Ward got up and moved over to where the toaster was. He picked up the phone. It was sitting right next to the toaster. He then handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome."

They stood in silence for at least 2 minutes before Ward finally said, "Do you hate me?"

Skye looked up at him, "I'm incapable of hate." With that she walked away.

An hour later is was at least 3 in the morning and Skye still couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning forever. After a while Skye turned on her light and just sat there. She then heard a knock at her door, "Come in."

It was Ward.

"Uh. Hi?"

"Alright. We met it sucked under the circumstances, but we are two different people. I was under cover. You don't even know much of what happened. You weren't there. So you can not judge me for anything.

Skye was so shocked. Why did he feel the need to tell her any of this at all. She really didn't have a problem with him, "Look Ward I don't know why you felt you had to inform me of this, but it's okay. It's part of the job."

"Wait. You're fine with it?"

"Well I mean it sucks that you had to do it, but you got a mission from the director himself. That means that the director of SHIELD. SHIELD Ward. That means that he thought that you were good enough for a job like that."

"Fair enough." He said.

"So we good?"

Ward smirked, "Not quite." Ward walked over to where Skye was sitting and kissed her.


End file.
